I Wish I Didn't, But I Do
by superredpowerranger
Summary: Nate is depressed. Alex is ecstatic. When they both meet at Camp Rock they hate each other. But soon the start to realise something. Summary Sucks! My first fanfic. Nalex. Smitchie.
1. Prolouge

HI! This is my first fanfic so any tips, constructive critisicm would be really appreciated; heck even if you leave the worst review ever it'll help me. This is just a sort of prologue to set the scene and I know it's terrible but I just want to get this story started. It's really short but I will get chapter 1 up ASAP. So this is mainly for help if you want to give it. I will try and get chapters 1 and 2 up by Sunday thanks! 

--

Alex, Max and Justin Russo sat bored in the lair as their father Jerry went over the same spell for what must have been the 100th time.

"..and that is how you animate objects" he droned again "Alex! What's that in your hand?"

Alex, who had been staring blankly into space, suddenly snapped towards her father and did her best to make her father see the Camp Rock brochure in her hand.

Her father snatched it off her, angered at how persistent his daughter was. Jerry knew the only reason Alex wanted to go was to see that stupid band Connect Four. Or three. Or two. He didn't want his daughter mixing with older famous rockstars like that at her age.

"Daddyyyy" Alex pleaded doing her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Jerry sighed. Alex had been pleading to go to this camp for years. Before he thought she was too young. Now he had a good reason. But in his mind he knew that he would have to release his grip on her one day. A day which he was dreading.

"Dad?" Alex asked again

Jerry walked out of the room, leaving Alex heatbroken again. Someday.


	2. Chapter 1: Things Might Get Better

**Woops no disclaimers on the prologue**

**So...**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Okay this is where the real story begins!**

"You're going to Camp Rock!"

Alex screamed. She couldn't believe her wish had finally come true. It was heaven. It was too good to be true. She jumped around the garden, hugged her Mum, her Dad, Max even Justin.

"Please get it off me" he said as he tried to squirm out of his little sister's hug.

Alex had the biggest smile on her face

"Alex get up" she heard a far away voice say. Wait wasn't she already up. Oh great.

Her parents and brothers began to fade away and her bedroom came back into view. She looked at her ceiling. Well it was covered in posters so you couldn't really see it anymore. There were a few Paramore posters but mostly it was Connect Three, the greatest band in the world. They were all so cute! Especially Nate. He was awesome. If she could just-

"ALEX!"

Damn. She had better stop dreaming. Things to do.

In the Gray home Nate sat depressed. His love life was in a mess. Hannah had cheated on him with three different guys. He didn't want to ever see another girl again.

Shane tried his best to cheer up his little brother but nothing would work. He wasn't writing songs, he wasn't playing his guitar. He just sat there all day. He had been in love with Hannah. She had used him. He fiddled with his purity ring. Shane was just glad it hadn't gone too far.

"We've gotta do something" Shane whispered to Jason.

"I know, but what?" Jason mumbled back

"Well what cheers you up?"

There was a pause, then they looked at each other, smiling

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shane whispered

"BIRDHOUSE!!"

Alex sat quietly in her room dreaming of Camp Rock. She loved to sing and wished she could show it off to everyone. But that wasn't an option here, because Gigi (Gertrude. Alex loved that she had that over her) ruled the school. She had stolen Alex's boyfriend, ruled the talent show and had the best parties. Which Alex was never invited to, obviously.

"You really want to go to this Camp thing don't you" Justin said sympathetically

Alex mumbled what sounded like a yes, still looking at the floor dejected.

"Alex. Maybe if, well two people, or even three asked, Mum and Dad might think about it"

Alex walked over slowly to her brother. She hugged him like she had never hugged him before, soft, almost cuddling him. She knew then that her brother really loved her.

Max came from round the corner and joined in

"Thanks so much you guys" Alex blubbered

"Hey you're not there yet"

"I don't care"

Nate sat in the same position on his bed, pretending to be asleep. He just thought of Hannah. Shane peeped round the door. He walked in and sat on the bed. He hated to see his little brother sad.

"Nate"

Nate didn't react.

"How about you go back to where you started. You go back to Camp Rock and get back in touch with your music. You can forget about everything and you might even make a friend"

Nate turned round. "Just 'cos you met Mitchie"

"The reason you're going is to forget about that witch OK? Please Nate I hate to see you like this"

"No"

"For me? And Jason and Charlie" (**A/N: Charlie GrayFrankie Jonas)**

Nate didn't answer

"Please Nate" Shane was pleading "Please"

"OK" Nate sighed

Shane managed a weak smile, as did Nate. Maybe things would get better from here.

OK first proper Chapter up woo! Tell me what you think please guys!


	3. Chapter 2: The Start Of The Best Summer

**2 reviews-that makes me sound pretty sad doesn't it! Honestly they were awesome review so thanks so much to you two guys!! Also to everyone who read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Alex Justin and Max waited nervously for Jerry and Theresa to come through the door. She knew that her brothers would support her. The question was whether her parents would.

The door handle slowly moved downwards and two figures stepped through. Alex snapped up and her brothers slowly followed. Her parents looked at each other with inquisitive looks. They didn't have the first idea what Alex was doing with her brothers.

"Mum. Dad. Please can I go to Camp Rock?" Alex asked

"NO! For the last time Alex its nev-" Jerry was cut off by Justin suddenly

"I think it's a good idea"

"Yeh, she would be out of the house all summer" Max added chirpily

Jerry looked at Theresa

"And it would make everyone really happy"

"You've got to let go someday" Theresa said to Jerry

Jerry nodded solemnly, knowing it was time for his little girl to grow up. He had been dreading this day. But it could have been worse. His daughter, at least, was happy.

Actually Alex was more than happy. She was ecstatic, joyful, amazed, hyper, fantastic. A huge grin spread across her face. She jumped around the room and hugged everyone. Justin, Max, Theresa and finally her Dad. She stopped and whispered thank you into his ear. She couldn't describe how she felt.

She rushed upstairs to pack her bags. Life couldn't have been better

Nate's bags were...well, empty. He was asleep on his bed with drool hanging out of his mouth. Shane walked in.

"Nate you're a mess"

Nate, startled woke up

"And you look pretty bad too!!" Shane exclaimed

"Ahh I crack myself up" he chuckled

"You're really not funny" Nate said to his brother, with his eyes closed again

"Get up and pack, we're going in a few"

"Urghhhhhh" Nate sighed. He regretted his decision to go to this stupid camp now. Maybe he could stay here

"Okay so you just wanna take what's cool right?" Shane asked

"Ug" was the reply

"I'll take that as a yes"

Shane routed through Nate's closet. Nate went to get some breakfast. Breakfast at 4am. This was ridiculous

"NATE!!"

"SHANE!" Nate replied sarcastically

"We have a problem" Shane said as he came down with Nate's case

"What?" Nate sneered

Shane opened the case to reveal one pair of Jeans.

"Where are my cool clothes?"

"You're looking at them"

Nate stared, shook his head and went upstairs, stealing the case off Shane. He threw his closet into the case and took it down.

"So?"

"I just put my whole closet in"

"Well make sure you take out the wood and leave the clothes in!!" Shane chuckled

Nate stopped, shook his head, went outside and threw his case in the limo.

Jason was already in and Shane followed. They set off. Nate sat back and put his iPod on. Maybe the time would pass quicker. He drifted off to sleep

Alex was bouncing around the car. Well not literally. But she was jumping up and down in her seat like a madwoman. Justin and Max had come for the journey aswell as her parents. They knew how big this was for Alex; she could have some great summers here. She had a beautiful voice and could play the guitar unbelievably. This was huge for her.

"Now remember I'm going to have to take your powers away"

Alex, surprisingly, didn't mind. Usually she would object but nothing could make her unhappy now. They pulled into the camp. Alex saw musical kids everywhere. A drummer, a few guitarists and hundreds of singers. She was going to love it here.

"OK now stay in the car while Justin takes away you're powers"

Justin did the spell, muttering the words to make sure no-one heard them.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye" Jerry said

Alex hugged everyone of her family and cheerily said goodbye

"Thanks Dad" Alex said

Jerry smiled and they got in the car, and drove off. Alex's summer was about to begin

The limo pulled up at Camp Rock, and as Nate got out almost every girl there ran at him screaming. He grabbed his case and ran towards a forest. He ended up beside the lake, behind a tree. Thank goodness he had lost them. He decided to stay for a bit longer to make sure they had gone.

"Not a good start" he mumbled to himself.

After dumping her stuff at her cabin, seeing as she hadn't found anyone in there Alex decided to go and explore. She went down a dirt track and before she knew it she was in a dense forest. There was no light anywhere. She started running, and suddenly shimmering water appeared. She ran down, eager to get out of the forest. She ended up at a jetty. She was admiring how beautiful the lake was when she heard a splash. Someone was throwing pebbles. She couldn't quite make out who it was so she decided to go and meet them. As she got closer she realised who it was.

"Oh my gosh you're Nate from Connect Three" Alex said calmly. She had promised herself not to be a screaming fangirl.

"And you're some fan who wants to get my autograph and have a fake friendship" he replied

"No I'm not"

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say hi"

"Whatever. Leave me alone"

"Fine jerk, it would be my pleasure"

"Good"

"Fine"

What a jerk, Alex thought as she walked away. He was quite cute thought, his hair, his-no. She must forget him. She wanted this to be a good summer. The best infact.

**Woo Chapter 3 done! Review if you want to! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Never Again

**I've just read my story and realised the paragraphs are coming out all wrong so I'll try and get it sorted! Awesome reviews guys! Thanks to all who read and reviewers especially you make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Nate got up. He had been thinking about that girl ever since she left. She was quite cute but she was another girl that could break his heart and he wasn't taking that risk.

He grabbed his suitcase from beside him and decided to head to his cabin to see what he had got to try to sleep in for the next 6 weeks, or however long it was. He didn't really want to think about it. He started to head off, but he couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

**CAMPROCK**

Alex finally got to her cabin and saw two other bags. She decided to go and see whose they were. She was just about to grab the label of one when the door opened.

"Hi I'm Mitchie" she said cheerfully

"Oh sorry! I was just wondering whose case this was."

"It's fine! That's Caitlyn's" She replied "She's the other girl in this cabin."

"Oh cool. I'm Alex by the way"

The two girls started talking and 5 minutes later Caitlyn walked in

"Hi Mitchie"

"Caitlyn! This is Alex"

"Hi I'm Caitlyn. Camper today, music producer tomorrow" Alex smiled

"I'm Alex" She replied cheerfully

The girls decided to go down to get something to eat as it was almost lunchtime. Alex had only been here a few hours and already loved it. Apart from that cute- NO! That stupid jerk. She had to stop thinking about him. She went into the canteen, grabbed a burger and went to sit down. As she, Mitchie and Caitlyn sat down Nate walked in.

"Oh something wicked this way comes" Alex said. Caitlyn sniggered. She had used that line last year on Tess

"What?? That's Nate Gray!!" Mitchie whispered as loud as she could

"Yeh and he's a jerk!" Alex replied imitating Mitchie

"How?" Caitlyn asked

Alex told them all about their lakeside meeting.

"...and then he just told me to leave him alone" Alex finished

"Maybe you should ask him why" Mitchie replied

Alex looked at the two girls and they both nodded. She decided maybe she could try and talk to him.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate sat outside his cabin strumming his guitar and humming what sounded like _Play My Music_, Connect Three's biggest single so far. He heard a knock on the cabin door. After putting his guitar down he got up to answer it.

After he saw who it was at the door he regretted answering it already. It was that stupid fangirl. The cute one.

"What do you want?" He said snappily

"I've come to find out why you were a jerk yesterday!" she replied, annoyed and frustrated at how he was acting towards her.

"Well it's none of your business so stay out!"

"Just tell me because you're not going to do any good for anyone being like this!" Alex replied angrily

Nate slammed the door with an angry face, but ran to his bed with tears in his eyes.

**CAMPROCK**

Alex stared into the glass door as the rockstar disappeared from sight. He was so... URGHH! She hated him even more. She wanted to slap him so hard it would hurt for weeks. She vented her anger on the cabin wall, punching it as hard as she could imagining it was that stupid jerk. She carried on for almost 5 minutes before she ran away to her cabin. She never wanted to see that stupid rockstar again, no matter how cute he was.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate cried his eyes out there and then, and he never cried. That stupid girl was right. But she didn't know. She didn't know the pain he'd gone through. She didn't know what it was like. She didn't know how it felt to be dumped by someone you love and wanted to stay with forever. He never wanted to date another girl again. Even someone amazingly beautiful like her. Never again

**OK so I might not update until Saturday now but I will try my best to get chapter 4 up! Reviews always majorly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4: Realising

**Just had the idea for this chapter and had to write it down! Thanks to all readers and major thanks to all reviewers (yeh all 4 of you!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Alex trudged back to her cabin to find Mitchie and Caitlyn getting ready to go to the Open Mic that night. She had no idea how much that encounter with Nate had affected her.

"So Alex, you singing tonight?" Mitchie asked

"No" Alex replied, quietly

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked

"Nothing" Alex said, even quieter this time

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other. They decided to leave Alex alone for a bit. She had been so full of energy before and now she was just...well they weren't sure. They decided to forget the Open Mic and went to find out what was up with their roommate.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate was lying on his bed asleep when his Uncle Brown walked in. He slammed the door and Nate woke up with a start.

"You coming to Open Mic sleepy?" he asked, chuckling

Suddenly Brown saw Nate's watery eyes and dejected expression. He sat on his nephew's bed. He knew Nate never cried.

"What's up mate?" Brown asked

Nate just shook his head.

"Tell me. It'll make you feel better" Brown said

Nate shook his head again, got up and walked out of the cabin.

**CAMPROCK**

Alex was lying face down on her bed, trying to forget about Nate when Mitchie and Caitlyn walked in.

"Alex please tell us what's wrong" Mitchie pleaded

Alex stayed where she was

"Is it Nate?" Caitlyn asked

Alex mumbled what sounded like a yes

"Lex you can't let one guy ruin your whole summer"

Alex sat up, tears in her eyes and looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"You don't understand" she sobbed and suddenly without warning ran out of the cabin. Mitchie stood up to go after her but Caitlyn pulled her back.

"Leave her for a bit" Caitlyn said. Mitchie nodded and they both sat waiting in the cabin for Alex to come back.

**CAMPROCK**

Alex tore through the camp and though the woods to the lake. She came to the lakeside where she saw Nate. She wanted to sort this out.

"Nate please can we work this out. I think we got off on the wrong foot"

Nate turned round.

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I'VE HAD MY HEART BROKEN ONCE I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN"

Alex looked angry, angrier than she had ever been

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A JERK. YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF!"

"I HATE YOU YOU STUPID FANGIRL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE??"

"YOU'VE TRIED TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH ME FOR MY FAME THAT'S WHAT!"

"YOU'RE OVERREACTING YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC JERK!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CALM DOWN AND MOVE ON. HANNAH NEVER LOVED YOU!"

Nate suddenly went red. This fangirl hadn't even known him or Hannah. She knew nothing. Anger welled up inside him. Suddenly from nowhere he hit her with all his might. He didn't care about anything and she screamed as she fell to the floor, blood trickling from her nose, her lip cut, her cheek red, her eyes filled with fear

Nate suddenly realised what he had done. He was insecure. He was stupid. He had overreacted. She was just trying to help. Thoughts rushed through his mind. A look of terror slowly spread on his face. He turned round and ran for his life.

Alex just lay there sobbing. She didn't have any energy left so she just curled up in a ball and started to cry. She had realised something and she didn't want to admit it. She wished she didn't, but she did.

Nate Gray had treated her like a piece of crap. Nate Gray had hurt her. Nate Gray had made her bleed. But Nate Gray was the person she was in love with. As she began to think of how she could stop this she began to cry even more. How could she be in love with someone who hated her so 

much he had assaulted her? How could she be in love with someone who she had thought she hated? How? Then she realised. She didn't hate him. She didn't not ever want to see him again. She wanted to see him every day. She wanted to love him and cuddle him and hold him. She was in love with him. But he hated her.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate ran as fast as he could, anywhere to get away from her. He had assaulted her. She hated him. But he loved her. That was what had made him so unhappy, that was why her words hurt him so much. But he couldn't be in love with someone who hated him. He wanted to look after her and care for her and love her. But she didn't want to ever see him again. She hated him. But he loved her.

He sat down, and for the second time in a week, cried until he couldn't anymore.

**This was a pretty bad chapter, but I will try to make the next one better. I'm not too sure about the length of these so any comments on that would be really helpful. Reviews appreciated. Please do if you can. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Thanks for reading! Scene: 1 hour from the last chapter at 11:00**

Mitchie and Caitlyn had just left the Open Mic and went back to the cabin to find Alex. As they opened the door and saw it empty they looked at each other inquisitively.

"Alex?" Mitchie called out.

"ALEX?" Caitlyn shouted louder

"ALEX?!" They shouted together

"She can't have wandered off can she" Caitlyn asked

Mitchie shrugged. "We better go look" she said

The two girls looked in the canteen, and all the classrooms, but there was no sign of Alex. They were really worried about their friend. What if someone had taken her?

"The lake!" Mitchie cried out

Caitlyn started running and Mitchie followed her. As they sprinted through the forest they suddenly saw Alex curled up. They saw the pool of blood coming from her nose and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie and Caitlyn screamed in terror

They rushed over and Mitchie shook Alex.

"Alex wake up!" Mitchie screamed, tears rolling from her cheeks now.

Alex sat up and grabbed on to Mitchie. She just carried on crying into Mitchie's shoulder.

"Alex what happened?!" Mitchie asked

Alex just shook her head. Mitchie picked her up and Caitlyn helped. They took her back to the cabin and cleaned her up. After they had put her to bed, they thought about going to see Brown, but didn't want to leave Alex. They decided to stay just in case.

As they watched Alex sniffed every so often. They had to find out who had done this. But for now they had to let her sleep.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate had gone back to his cabin hating himself for what he had done. She would never love him now. He had messed it up already.

"Nate?" The voice came from Browns bed

"Yeh" Nate sniffed

"What's the matter mate?"

"I...I... I hit a girl"

Brown looked at Nate's face. "What?"

Nate told him all about him and Alex and their argument and how he realised he was in love with her.

"But how can you be in love with someone you've only just met?"

Nate paused. He looked at his Uncle and slowly sobbed.

"Because she's perfect"

**CAMPROCK**

Alex woke up and felt her wet pillow. She couldn't remember much past Nate hitting her. Oh god no! He had hit her. He hated her. She started crying again.

"No you don't" Mitchie warned. She grabbed her new friend and got her up. "What happened last night 'lex?" she asked using her new nickname for Alex.

"Nate...hit me"

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE BLEEDING??" Mitchie screamed

Alex nodded, tears in her eyes at how angry her friend was. Mitchie saw them and suddenly sat down.

"Sorry lex. I just don't believe anyone could do that to you"

"H-h-h he hates m-m-m-m-me"

"Come on Alex, he doesn't deserve you"

"But Mitchie..."

"What"

Alex sobbed again. She had to tell Mitchie. She took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with him"

Mitchie stared. No way did Alex just say that. No. Not possible.

"What?" Mitchie asked, shocked

"I'm in love with Nate Gray"

**CAMPROCK**

Nate knew he had to talk to Alex. He had to speak to her, make sure she was okay. He knew she was at her cabin. Word travelled round the camp fast. He was on his way to see Alex when he was stopped by Mitchie.

"Whoa. Stop there" Nate knew Mitchie was going to go mental.

"Look I need to explain-"He started, before Mitchie interrupted him

"What did you do?" Mitchie said starting to get angry. Nate saw this and had to stop it quick.

"Okay". Nate paused.

"Go on then" Mitchie demanded

"I hit Alex because her words hurt me so much. But I didn't realise why until just after I hit her. Thing is..." Nate went quiet.

Mitchie wanted to know. "What? You hate her?"

"No" Nate replied.

"So?" Mitchie demanded, getting angry again.

Nate knew the only person he could talk to was Alex. He walked away.

"Get back here!" Mitchie shouted. As Nate heard her feet behind him he ran. There was only one person he could talk to.

He ran to the cabin as fast as he could. He hammered on the door until someone openend it. It was Alex.

"Alex-" Nate began.

"Look Nate I know you don't want anything to do with me so just forget me OK?! Leave me alone" Alex replied, tears in her eyes. She slammed the door.

Nate stuck his foot in the way. Alex pushed harder, wanting to hurt him. But she couldn't hurt someone she loved. She didn't even know how she knew; she had only met him twice. But as soon as she met him she knew. She just didn't want to admit it. Unbeknown to her, although she thought the opposite, Nate Gray and Alex Russo were meant for each other.

"Alex please" Nate said calmly

Alex looked at him. He had perfect eyes, perfect hair, a perfect face and, although he was only slightly smiling to try to make her let him in, his smile still melted her. He was perfect. But wait, he hated her. Why was he smiling at her? Why was he talking to her so calmly? Maybe he didn't hate her? All these thoughts rushed through Alex's head and she completely forgot where she was.

"Alex, please can I come in?" Nate asked weakly.

Alex smiled. She opened the door and let the love of her life in. Maybe things were looking up, again. Maybe he wanted to be friends. Maybe this summer would be fantastic. Just maybe.

**Okay I'm going to try and make the next few longer. Woo Camp Rock premiered in the UK tonight and it's awesome on the TV! Can't wait for Camp Rock 2, and Princess Protection Program-DCOM's are awesome!!**

**Please Review guys it makes me feel so good!**


	7. Chapter 6: Going Down With You

**Sorry to sound like I'm begging but please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**By the way please could you tell me whether you would like me to do POV's or stay like this!**

Nate walked into Alex's cabin. It smelt fantastic. He looked at Alex. She was beautiful. Her hair was amazing, falling down her back. He could look at her all day, she was unbelievable. He wished she didn't hate him.

"Look Alex I'm so sorry I didn't wa-" Nate started. But Alex interrupted him.

"Nate you shouldn't be. I should be"

"But I hurt you" Nate said, ashamed

"I hurt you too" Alex said "Maybe we should just start over. Hi I'm Alex"

"Nate" He replied, a huge smile on his face "Wanna go down to the lake?"

"I'd love to" replied Alex

**CAMPROCK**

Nate burst out laughing. Alex always made him laugh. They were sat on a canoe in the middle of the lake, far away from the lakeside. There sky was covered in dark clouds. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder.

"Uh-oh" Nate said worried

"Come on we better get back onto land" Alex said, nervously

They started to row, but suddenly the wind picked up and the heavens opened. It started to pour down with rain and the boat was rocking dangerously from side to side. Nate grabbed onto Alex.

"Nate!! Help me!" Alex screamed. She was so scared. She held on to Nate.

"Alex I've got you!" Nate reassured her. The wind picked up again. It swirled around and the boat started to fall to the left. Alex screamed one last scream, and she fell into the blackness of the water. She felt suddenly freezing. The water engulfed her. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes were closed. She started to sink. This was it. She was going to drown.

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers. It pulled her up. She came out of the water gasping for air. The night sky was still black. There was no light. Alex could hardly see Nate. She clung onto him, her wet hair slapping his face. They were still in the middle of the lake, at Nate was struggling to stay up. The water sloshed around them. Nate had to get Alex to swim otherwise they would both drown.

"Alex! You've got to swim!" He screamed, trying to make himself heard above the roar of the storm

Alex nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. She started to swim with Nate, grasping his hand. Alex was sobbing as they headed to shore. She was tired now, and started to fall behind Nate.

"Alex come on!"

"I can't" she sobbed again.

Nate tried to pull Alex closer to him, but she drifted away, and suddenly their hands parted.

"NATE!!" Alex screamed in terror

"Alex, come on swim to me!"

Alex used the last of her strength to swim and grab Nate's hand. He started to pull her along with all his strength. Nate fought through the wind, trying to swim on. He was almost getting pulled under. Alex was barely able to cling on. Suddenly they both went under again. Alex almost crushed Nate's hand she held it so fiercely. Nate tried to swim again when he reached the surface but couldn't. They were still a long way from the lakeside. He could hardly see as water attacked his eyes. He squeezed Alex's hand one last time, and the last of his energy was drowned out of him.

"Alex" He shouted, crying "I love you!" He went under again

"I love you too Nate!" Alex sobbed

The wind howled louder. The black sky turned blacker. The thunder claps became louder. Lightning, which Alex and Nate hadn't noticed at first, struck close to the lake. As the trees bent in the wind, Alex clung onto Nate as her hair whipped around their faces. She looked into his bloodshot, puffy eyes. She thought Nate Gray never cried. As the wind threw them around in the water they clung onto each other, trying to stay afloat.

Suddenly they heard screaming and someone calling their names. They weren't sure who it was, as there were a lot of voices. Alex suddenly picked out Mitchie's, and Nate heard Shane's. This shocked him; Shane wasn't supposed to be here. What was he doing? Mitchie and Shane were screaming at them to get to shore. But they couldn't. Suddenly the voices stopped, and they heard the sound of a canoe being dragged through the pebbles.

"NO!" Alex and Nate screamed at the same time. They didn't want them to lose their lives aswell. But they were already in the boat and getting closer. Suddenly they saw a light from a torch. It was Mitchie. They screamed to try and get Mitchie and Shane to see them. Mitchie shouted something, but it was lost in the ferocious gale. The saw the light getting closer and then they saw Mitchie's hand reaching for theirs. But they were being dragged away and couldn't reach. They made contact a few times, but their hands would slip away from each other as soon as they did touch. Suddenly the torch went out and they heard the two screaming.

"We're capsizing!"

Alex started sobbing again. Suddenly they were all stuck with no hope of rescue. They were thrown around. Her hand felt Nate's go down. Well if he was going she was going with him. She started to sink. This was the end.

**My chapters seem to be getting worse! I need ideas for the next chapter and can't start it until I have one. So please if you want to see more, give me your ideas!**


	8. Chapter 7: She's Back

**Sorry sorry sorry for not updating for so long guys! It's pretty hard to update as often now, so it won't be as fast but it will still be regular. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Alex came up for a second and then went under again. The time she was under was getting longer. But she still held on as tightly as she could to Nate's hand. She didn't want to let go. Nate carried on swimming. But Alex was struggling to stay up now. Nate dragged her along again. They had completely lost Shane and Mitchie. They could hear Mitchie's screams far away. They couldn't work out which way land was, so they didn't know where Shane and Mitchie were. It was still pitch black. The lightning was now striking dangerously close to the lake. If it hit...they didn't want to think about it. Nate carried on swimming as fast as he could. He could feel Alex going under. He had to get to somewhere he could stand up. Suddenly he felt something brush against him.

"Nate?!" He heard Shane's voice shout above the roar of the wind and rain.

Nate grabbed onto his brother and they both swam with all their strength.

"Mitchie, grab onto Alex!" Shane shouted

Alex felt someone grab her hand. They pulled her up. It was Mitchie. She was being pulled by Nate and Shane. Surely they were almost at the lakeside now. She couldn't stay up for much longer.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate carried on swimming. He was starting to tire. He heard Shane shout.

"Stand up!"

Nate did as he was told. It was a miracle. He picked Alex up and ran out of the water. She was gasping for breath but they both knew she was safe. Shane was close behind. He slid down onto the sand, Alex still in his arms. She was just about conscious. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Nate, tears pouring from her eyes and buried her head into his chest. Alex stood up and wrapped her arms around Nate before crying on into his chest again. Nate wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Shhh...it's ok" Nate comforted her "Come on. You need to get out of these wet clothes"

Nate picked her up and carried her to her cabin. Shane followed with Mitchie, who was crying into his arms aswell. They reached the cabin. Nate laid Alex down on her bed. She started to slip away and finally fell asleep. Mitchie had fallen asleep in Shane's arms on the way to the cabin.

"Leave them 'till the morning" Shane suggested

"Yeh" Nate agreed "Come on I need to get back to my cabin"

They headed back to Nate's cabin.

"Shane what are you doing here?" Nate asked as they walked

"Well, I decided to come back for Mitchie. She's been texting me how much she missed me. Then I came back this afternoon and she was crying so I comforted her and...well we ended up kissing."

"Finally!" Nate whispered loudly "Wait why was she crying?"

Shane paused. He didn't want Nate to know.

"Nate. I don't know how you're going to take this but...well..." Shane began

"What?"

Shane gulped, scared of how he was going to react "Mitchie was crying because someone came and stole her songbook. She got it back but the person who stole it...well it was..."

"Who?"

"Hannah" Shane whispered so that Nate could only just hear

Nate looked worried. "Who"

"Hannah's here Nate. And she's staying."

**CAMPROCK**

Hannah was going to sleep in her private, yes, private cabin at Camp Rock. She knew Nate was here. She was sure he still loved her. She needed him back for the good press. Everyone had been slagging her off lately. This would repair her image even if she didn't love him. It wasn't using him. He was helping her. Without knowing it. She settled down. Tomorrow her plan would begin.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate's face went red with a mixture of fear, anger, hatred, nervousness, guilt and a million other different emotions. He did not want to see Hannah. He wanted to be away from her for the rest of his life. She was...everything he didn't want. He only realised that now.

"Nate I know it's weird for you but..." Shane trailed off.

"We're going to see Uncle Brown" Nate said

"We are if we want somewhere to sleep" Shane muttered. He chuckled under his breath; he really did crack himself up.

Nate stormed towards his Uncle Brown's cabin and barged in. Brown woke up and looked at the clock. 2am. Ridiculous.

"What do you guys want?" He asked, annoyed at being woken up.

"Get her out" Nate said firmly

"Who?" Brown asked, still half asleep

"GET HANNAH MONTANA OUT OF THIS CAMP NOW!!" He screamed. His eyes burned with anger, his face red, his lips clenched. His clothes were still soaking and his hair dripping. But he had forgotten about all that drama for now. There was one thing on his mind, at that was to get rid of the person he least wanted to see.

"Nate, I can't send her home" Brown said calmly

"Get. Her. Out" came the reply, Nate's blood boiling.

"I can't do that Nate"

Nate stormed out and slammed the door. He couldn't let Hannah ruin something perfect with Alex. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to come here and ruin his summer. That was the only reason she was here. He wanted to throw her out himself. He looked up at the pitch black sky. The storm was moving on, but still vaguely in the air. He had always been good at controlling his temper, and he had to do that now. He started to walk back to the cabin to try and get some sleep.

**CAMPROCK**

In all the drama Alex and Nate had completely forgotten they had admitted they loved each other. They were perfect for each other, but they were too blind to see it. Hannah didn't know about Alex but had heard rumours that Nate liked some girl at this stupid camp. She wanted him all to herself for now. When she was done then someone else could have him. But he was all hers until her image was repaired.

**CAMPROCK**

Hannah woke up and got out of bed immediately. She showered in a flash then spent half an hour on her outfit and hair. She had to look perfect. She ran to Nate's cabin and hung around outside. She saw Shane come out and dived behind a tree. She made sure she looked perfect. Nate opened the door handle. His jaw dropped open when he saw Hannah.

"Hey Natey!"

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Me Too

**Oh my god! I have been sat staring at Microsoft word for 3 weeks!! I am so sorry. I just haven't been able to write. Hopefully I should be able to get a few more chapters up from now on. Sorry again!**

Alex blinked her eyes open and sat up. She saw her wooden cabin ceiling above her. Sitting up and looking at the clock she rubbed her eyes. It was 11:02am! Luckily for her it was a Sunday, their day off. She turned to see Mitchie next to her when suddenly she realised that she was still in her clothes from last night and her bed was wet through. She stripped off the sheets and pulled them and the mattress outside to dry. As she did she remembered last night more clearly, the waves, the storm, her and Nate being pulled apart and then they shouted I love you and they managed to-. She suddenly realised what she had done. She had told Nate she loved him! And he had said the same back. What if he didn't mean it? What if it was just him panicking? She had to find him. Alex ran back inside and went into the bathroom, stripped off her wet clothes and jumped into the shower. 2 minutes later she was out again. Pulling on the nicest clothes she could find, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and ran out to find Nate. As she slammed the door Mitchie woke up. The first thing she saw was Shane's eyes, then his naked body, then hers.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate walked away, hands in his pockets. Hannah ran behind, calling his name. He started to jog. Hannah kept up the pace. Nate darted suddenly into the forest. Hannah went in to, but she had no chance of finding him. He was going to the lake. To where he and Alex first met, to be precise. He needed time to think. He hated Hannah. He didn't want to see her. He needed to be alone. He was finally there. He sat down and stared out into the lake. The lake where he'd been the night before. Suddenly it all came flooding back (**A/N: No pun intended**). The waves, the lightning, the thunder-everything-almost losing Alex, telling Alex he loved her, Shane and Mitch-. Nate stopped. A look of panic and terror overtook his face. Oh No.

**CAMPROCK**

Alex slipped into the forest. She had to find Nate. And she knew exactly where he would be. Brushing a branch out of the way of her head she reached the lakeside. A stone flew from a cove to her right. She immediately knew who it was. She ran there as fast as she could and as she was just about to run out of breath she was there. She saw Nate's hair in a mess; he obviously hadn't done anything with it that morning. It was still unbelievably cute. He looked up at her.

"Nate" Alex gasped

A smile formed on Nate's face. He looked so happy.

"Alex"

**CAMPROCK**

Hannah stormed down to Nate's cabin. She couldn't believe she had lost him. He was probably with that girl she'd heard about. She slammed her fist on the door.

"WHAT!" came Shane's voice through the door. He was not a morning person.

"Open up! It's Hannah" came the reply

Damn. Shane didn't want to see anyone right now, especially not her. He got up and pulled on some shorts and a top he had found at the end of his bed. His hand hit the handle and he pulled the door open.

"What?" He asked snappily.

"Where's Nate?"

"Not a clue. Please try again later" Shane said in a sarcastic happy voice. He slammed the door in Hannah's face and fell back onto his bed.

**CAMPROCK**

Alex was sat down next to Nate. She turned to look at him. She saw his perfect face, and looked into his eyes. She was completely in love.

"Nate" Alex began "What I said last night." He looked at her "I meant it."

Nate looked at Alex. She was everything he wanted. He felt exactly the same way. He looked into her eyes.

"Me too"

**Short, and I'm sorry but I just wanted to get something up. I need ideas. Please give me some!! Please!!**


	10. Chapter 9: I Can't Do This Anymore

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I feel horrible but I've got my first GCSE's coming up in mid-January so this won't be regular but I'll try my best! Again, so sorry!**

Mitchie woke up. Again. But Shane had gone. She was still naked, and seeing she was alone in the cabin she grabbed the nearest clothes and was about to rush into the shower when she realised the clothes were soaking. Grabbing some dry ones she stepped into the shower. Suddenly she woke up properly and realised she had been in bed naked with Shane. Then that thought was thrown out of her head and replaced with last night's 'ordeal'. Then that was thrown back out by being naked. In bed. With Shane. Crap.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate and Alex's lips met. Almost instantly Alex begged for entrance, and Nate allowed it. It wasn't a fierce kiss but a soft, smooth one. Their tongues brushed past each other, then clashed again. They carried on until the need for oxygen became too great and they pulled apart. They both had huge grins across their faces.

"I love you Nate" Alex whispered into his ear

"I love you too Alex" He whispered back.

They grabbed each other's hands and got up. They were halfway through the forest when Hannah stepped in front of them. Her eyes narrowed at their hands. Nate's eyes turned cold as he stared at Hannah. She stared back innocently.

"Get. Away. Now" Nate said through clenched teeth, his anger bubbling beneath him.

"What's the matter Natey?" Hannah asked, still innocent, pouted lip.

Suddenly a hand shot out and slapped Hannah on the cheek. Her face snapped to shock and she fell to the floor, her hair mixed amongst the leaves, the mud on her face and the insects crawling on her.

Nate stared in shock at the hand that had just hit her. It was Alex's. A smile spread on his lips, and he led her back to her cabin.

Hannah pulled herself up, disgusted at her smell. She turned round to see that slut and her boyfriend skipping hand in hand back to camp. She now had a reason to torture that bitch. An impromptu smile formed on her mud-covered face and she slipped back to her cabin.

**CAMPROCK**

Shane was still in bed, afraid to face Mitchie, Connie or anyone. He and Mitchie had.....yeh that. He couldn't get it out of his head. What had he done, they hadn't even used protection. How Alex hadn't woken up. He had run out of Mitchie's cabin as soon as he woke up, leaving her naked. He couldn't go back there now. Dipping his head under the covers he sunk into a deep sleep. Or at least tried to. He turned over and his purity ring dug into his skin, reminding him again of what he had done.

**CAMPROCK**

Mitchie stepped out of the shower still feeling horrible with herself and feeling uncontrollable anger at Shane. He had left her; she needed to see him right now. Shivering she dried herself, her thighs still aching, and pulled on some clothes. She headed out, not knowing where she was going, as long as it was away from Shane. She couldn't bear to see him right now, but at least she had lost it to him. Thoughts were whizzing around her head, she couldn't figure it out. She hated Shane for leaving her, but her love for him overpowered that. Still confused, she sat down by the canoes and tried to figure it out.

**CAMPROCK**

Nate and Alex fell onto his bed and began a rigorous make-out session. Nate was on top of Alex, their hands interlocked and their tongues fighting for dominance. Nate's hands began to roam around Alex's thighs, closer and closer. Alex would have been nervous, but she had come so far this summer she felt she was ready. Nate's other hand moved from her cheek to her waistline. His hand began to sneak up her top. She gasped as Nate's cold hand touched her stomach. Nate looked at her but she just nodded. His hand moved slowly up and when it touched her nipple she moaned Nate's name. He rubbed her nipple then began to take off her shirt which clung tightly to her. Upon seeing her shirtless he moaned and felt his pants get tighter. Alex giggled when she felt it press into her thigh and moved down to his pants. Nate groaned.

"Nate I want you" Alex moaned

"Alex I do too, but what about my purity ring?" he replied

Alex pouted at this. She had suddenly gained so much confidence, she didn't know where it had come from. Before this summer if she had been in this position she would have been scared to death.

"OHHHHH GODDD" Nate groaned as Alex dived into his pants.

They slipped under the covers. It was mid afternoon and suddenly Nate and Alex-after some quick undressing-were naked in each Nate's bed.

"Nate" Alex whispered "I love you. Do it"

"Alex I love you too" said Nate, just before he plunged into her

**CAMPROCK**

Shane ran down to the lake. He knew exactly where Mitchie would be, and he was right. Running over too her he saw her sat down, knees against her head, tears falling from her face. He stopped in front of her and knelt down to her level. "Mitchie I'm so sorry, but I love you and I want you to have this". Mitchie peeked through her hands that had been covering her face. She saw Shane's purity ring lying on the ground. She stood up and looked at him, her eyes bloodshot. A single tear dripped onto the purity ring.

"I'm sorry Shane but I can't do this anymore" she sobbed

Shanes face fell, and he backed away. "But Mitchie I love you!"

She looked at his face, then at the purity ring, then at herself. Then she turned round and ran. She didn't know where to. She ran and ran.

Shane was sitting down tears falling from his eyes. He looked round for Mitchie. Then he realised, she hadn't run in the direction of the camp. She had run in the complete opposite direction. To the forest. There was a reason why it was off limits. Shane panicked and started to go pale. Then he ran after her.

**Again, sorry! If you would like to review then please do, but to all my reviewers so far THANK YOU!!! You make my day!**


End file.
